The present disclosure relates to a resistor element, a method of manufacturing the same, and a board having the same.
A chip-type resistor element is suitable for implementing a precise degree of resistance, and serves to control an electric current and drop a level of a voltage in a circuit.
In circuits designed to use resistors, when the resistors are damaged by external impacts (power surges, static electricity discharges, and the like) to cause defects (short-circuits), increased currents in a power supply flow to integrated circuits (ICs), which leads to a secondary damage to the circuits.
In order to prevent the above-described problem, including a plurality of resistors in circuits at the time of designing the circuits may be considered. However, the above-described circuit design has a problem in that size of a substrate is inevitably increased.
In particular, in the case of mobile devices which have been gradually miniaturized, since the above-described increase in the size of the substrate for stability of the circuits is not preferable, improvement to a resistor element able to effectively control currents flowing in the circuits is required.